chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Martinez
'Maria"Mia" Renee Martinez '''is the main protagonist of The Gothic World of Mia.She is voiced by Rebecca Black. Biography Mia used to be a normal girl during the times of Ancient Mexico, until one day Matlalihuitl decided to send down a "mysterious book" down to Mia. Upon seeing the book, Mia's curiosity was piqued and she opened it, unwittingly unleashing all of the nightmares when she is reading Aztec curse words.Forced to sented to the nightmarish version of San Gabriel, unable to open her "book". Appearance Mia is a young girl with olive skin, rosy cheeks and brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown and pulled back into pigtails,the scrunchies appears to be made of blood. She wears a white dress with a pink bow.She also wears black shoes with blood on the soles.In later episodes,When her hair is down, it is shown to be very long. Personality Mia is a bohemian and quirky 9-year-old (or 12 year old, according to Rebecca Black) girl that is full of curiosity.Because of her status as ''San Gabriel's curious human, she is an free spirit.She is musically inclined, a trait inherited from her late father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on her bongos. Mia is also very kindhearted and compassionate, something which Borracho notes she has inherited from her late mother, and she deeply loves her friends and family.Mia is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to her sheltered upbringing by the sinful dog god. Relationships ''Borracho Rodriguez'' When Mia first meets Borracho Rodriguez in the pilot episode,they start off on the wrong foot as Mia accidentally Borracho's room with bohemian stuff. Valerie Fudge Cordero Valerie is a "popular girl" type in Mia's former home, New Micltan. Carrie Gupta Trivia * Before she learns how to control her supernatural abilities, Mia is shown to teleport when excited or worked up. * The "scrunchies" she uses in her hair is actually blood. *Mia is the only main character that never called Jose by his title 'Borracho'. *According to Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua, Mia is 9 years old. However, according to Rebecca Black, she is 12 years old. *Mia's bohemian dress resembles the dresses worn by mexican women. *Mia had no memory of being the normal girl because a nightmarish dog god puts a curse on Mia's parents,including her. *Her first meeting with Borracho shows that she is very scared. *Originally, Mia was going to have grayish-green skin to show viewers that she was a hippie, but her animators eventually decided against it since they thought it would make her look too much like a zombie.However in the ghost bus driver episode,When her brain got eaten by the ghost bus driver,her hair and skin changed from brown and olive to black and pale,but Mia changes back to normal when The ghost bus driver's spirit can be seen rising into the sky with his bus. *In The Singing Ghosts,Mia accidentally bring the dead to life during a aztec ritual after learning that their singing was horrible,but ghosts ends up possess people which causes them to become ghosts with glowing blue eyes through song just like Little Botanica of Horrors,Borracho is bored one night, and wishes to a star for a friend. However, it's a haunted botanica that falls out of the sky, and a vengeful spirit has developed a taste for brains *In Mia Bites Dog,She learns that The Dog God's mom has no respect for animals. He never wanted one. One time, Colima's dad brought home a Labrador puppy and Colima wanted to keep it. But Mom was being so mean to her, due to her being heavily drunk, and The Dog God chased the poor dog out. Dad and Colima felt sorry for the poor thing, they had to give the dog to the neighbors, since they treated her better. Then another time, Dad give her a kitten and She loved that kitten. The kitten loved her back. He even followed her and protected her. She named him Manzillo, since he has a apple hairbow. When Mom was picking on her, the cat hissed at Mom, which scared her. Then The Dog God was taking it out on her when he wasn't chosen to be team captain at school, but Manzillo then attacked him to protect her and bit him. That made Matla real mad. So the next day, he and Mom catnapped Manzillo behind Dad's back and, just to spite Matla, they took him back to the pound.However,he wasn't happy about it. He and Mom had a fight about it and Mom said she and Matla didn't want animals in their house again. That's when Dad argued further that she was only saying that because Colima wanted one. He even stated that Mom never wanted Colima to get anything. She lets Matla get what she wants, while she makes it clear that Colima get nothing. Mom then said that was because Colima was nothing. That was then Dad had had it. He said he had enough of it and that Colima was something, that Colima was his beautiful daughter. He also told Mom to never dare say Colima was nothing again. She just didn't care. That incident was the final straw. A few days after, there was when Colima had the whole day with Dad at the carnival. To add hope to her joy, he even said they go to the pound to check on Manzillo and see they can adopt him. They went there and saw that he was already adopted by a nice boy who cared about cats. She may have been sad that she was too late to adopt him again, but she was also happy and grateful for Manzillo finding a home where he live in peace, with someone to love him. So was Dad. *In Haunted Pacifier, Mia learned that he's afraid of dogs, all of them. It started when he was trying to steal an old lady's wallet and the lady's dog came up and bit him. He let go and the dog took the wallet back to the lady. He cried about that. It was a yorkie. Then his fear of dogs turned into a general fear of all animals. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TGWOM/Characters